Illusions
by Tease-fic
Summary: Des semaines que Fran compte les jours où son Prince est absent. Vient un jour où son absence devient insupportable. Vient un jour où il refuse de voir la réalité.


_Belphégor x Fran_

Comment une séparation créée par une mission peut-elle être si longue ? Je me languis de sentir ta royale présence auprès de moi, humer ton odeur, goûter ta délicieuse peau douceâtre et nacrée. Je veux que mes doigts s'égarent à nouveau dans la cascade d'or fin que sont tes cheveux, je veux à nouveau entendre ta voix osciller avec l'innocence d'un enfant, entre le jeu et les menaces, pendant que tu m'appelles.  
_« __Froggy ? »_  
Plein d'espoirs, je relève la tête, mais, hélas, ce n'était que la douce voix d'une chimère cachée dans mon esprit malheureux et solitaire. La chambre est sombre et emplie de souvenirs. Alors que mon regard s'égarait sur le lit où j'étais recroquevillé, je me souviens de tes derniers mots avant que tu ne partes, il y a à présent des semaines :  
_« Dis__, Froggy... Si un jour je devais part__ir quelque part où__, actuellement, tu__ es incapable de me rejoindre, et ce __pendant longte__mps... Que ferais-tu ? __»_  
Sa voix empreinte d'un inhabituel sérieux m'avait fait relever la tête, regardant supposément ses yeux.  
_« Pui__sque __je ne peux pas venir, alors j'at__tendrais indéfiniment que tu viennes __me chercher. Quelle question. »_  
Etonnement, il sembla rassuré, et nous avons clôt la discussion par un langoureux baiser pour finir par d'intenses caresses, sous nos souffles extatiques, tandis que l'air brûlant se retrouvait empli de nos gémissements communs. A présent, l'air était vide et glacial, m'obligeant à me recroqueviller encore plus sur moi-même, enfonçant ce ridicule chapeau que Tu m'obligeais toujours à porter, sur mon crâne, comme affrontant une tempête imaginaire, ou bien la tempête de ces émotions qui me ravagent.  
Je T'attendais, impatiemment. Te revoir n'était plus un simple désir, mais bien un besoin essentiel, comme respirer ou me nourrir. Bien qu'actuellement, je sois en apnée, je sais parfaitement que, tôt ou tard, le besoin d'avaler une goulée de cet air manquant se ferait pressant. Bien trop pressant. Mais je refusais de respirer tant que Tu n'étais pas revenu et que ce n'était pas Toi qui me fournissais cet air.  
... Mon Prince, pourquoi mettais-Tu autant de temps ? Etais-Tu finalement... mort ? Impossible. Tu ne peux simplement pas mourir sans me l'avoir dit. Sans que je l'ai sentit.  
_« __Si__ un jour je devais partir quelque part où, actue__llement__, tu es i__ncapable de me rejoindre... Et ce po__ur longtemps.__.. Que ferais-t__u ? »_  
Je soufflai lentement.  
_« Je t'attend__rais indéfiniment. »_ chuchotai-je au silence.  
_« Fran ? Tu__ viens ? On va L'enterrer...  
__-Non, je dois L'attendre... »_  
Le boxeur eut une moue triste et angoissée, bien que mélancolique.  
_« ... B__el-chan aurait aimé que __tu sois là... »_  
Il secoua négativement la tête, têtu et sûr de lui, s'enfonçant dans un esprit devenant illusoire.  
_« Non, je doi__s __L'__attendre... »_  
Lussuria n'ajouta rien et referma la porte dans un lourd silence.  
J'enfonçai de plus belle mon chapeau sur mes yeux et mes dents dans mes lèvres.  
Belphégor... Où es-Tu ...?  
_«__ Mais je suis là, Fr__oggy ~ »_  
Je levai précipitamment les yeux pour apercevoir Mon Prince. La pièce était illuminée par le Soleil se reflétant sur l'or pur et fin qu'étaient ses cheveux. Un immense sourire ornait son délicat visage, et un rire sortit de la bouche tant désirée.  
_« U__shishishi... Froggy ~  
-Tu es enfin là, __Prince__ stupi__de! »_ Sans pouvoir attendre, je me jetai dans ses bras, humant sa délicate odeur suave, cette odeur que j'avais mille et une fois tenté d'imaginer et de ressentir sans jamais y arriver. Mon cœur heurtait ma poitrine et, pour une des rares fois de ma vie, je me mis à sourire. Il était enfin là...! J'avais toujours su qu'il était vivant et reviendrait près de moi. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, la tempête me dévastant se calma, jusqu'à ne rester qu'un sentiment.  
L'amour. Ce sentiment abusant de l'espoir jusqu'à devenir un être creux semant le désespoir. Ce sentiment extraordinaire capable de cacher la plus évidente des choses.  
Mais je savais rester lucide. Je savais que Lussuria et les autres avaient tort. Je savais qu'il était encore en vie. Et tant pis si j'étais le seul à le croire. Je ne voulais pas être seul. Pas encore. Pas maintenant que j'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui vivre. Quelqu'un appréciant ma présence et ce réciproquement.  
Alors j'ai décidé ce que je savais depuis si longtemps que la décision ne m'avait pas appartenu. Il devait en être ainsi.  
M'aidant de mes bras, je me collais contre lui tant et si fort qu'après quelques instants, nous ne fîmes plus qu'un. Il était en moi pour toujours, et j'étais en lui pour toujours. Nous ne sommes qu'un être tout en étant deux.

Au loin, un homme s'était adossé au château du puissant groupe d'assassins qu'étaient les Varia.  
_« Quand __u__n illusionniste s__e perd dans__ ses pr__opres illusions, c__ela__ signifi__e qu'il__ perd le contr__ôle __de ses sens. C'est__ un éch__ec, et la f__olie s'emparera d__e__ lui. Tu le savai__s pourtant,__ non__ ? __Fran.»_ Son trident brilla dans la pénombre et un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres devant cet échec monumental.


End file.
